Cyber Idol Pretty Cure
is a series created by Cure Ageha. The series theme is cyber life. Story WonderWorld (W2 in short) ''is a new social media site which uses RPG-like interface, allowing the users navigating around the site using their own unique avatar as if their avatar is exploring a whole new world. It's well liked by young people due its cute appearance and handiness as all-in-one site which provides a lot of entertainment such as video hosting, games, forums and blogs. Despite its raising popularity worldwide, no one knows who created this site and where it comes from. Usami Reina is one of a user of WonderWorld; a quite avid user if one must say. She's online day and night, practically any chance she's free. She enjoys chatting with other users and made many friends there. One day, she gets to learn a secret of this beloved site. The site is actually run by fairies and was created in order to connect the human world with fairy world. She also learned that despite the site was created with a good intention, an evil entity misuse it to spread misery to the human world instead. Reina is then asked to become a legendary warrior, Pretty Cure, in order to save people and cleanse WonderWorld from the evil. Characters Pretty Cures * / Reina is an introvert 16-years-old girl. She rarely takes the initiative to communicate with others and finds it hard to openly express her feelings. Despite her distant character in her daily life, she becomes a somewhat different person when she's in WonderWorld. Interactions in WonderWorld is easier and fun; she fully realizes how she can become a more lovable and friendly person there. Because of that, she ends up spending most of her free time accessing the site. As Cure Actor, her theme color is pink. She is voiced by Najou Yoshino. * / Second cure to appear in the series. Her theme color will be blue. * / Third cure to appear in the series. Her theme color will be green. Mascots * A fairy from from Binary Kingdom and is part of WonderWorld staff. He was sent on a mission to find a cure candidate and later became Actor's fairy partner. He ends his sentences with -piku. He is voiced by Hosoya Yoshimasa. * Chamberlain of Binary Kingdom as well as the head administrator of WonderWorld. She is the one responsible for Pretty Cure project. She is voiced by Pile. * A fairy who is also on a mission to find a cure candidate. He looks up at his senior, Pixel. He ends his sentences with -seku. He is voiced by Yonaga Tsubasa. * A fairy who is also on a mission to find a cure candidate. She doesn't get along well with Pixel and regards him as her rival. She ends her sentences with -nano. She is voiced by Tokui Sora. * Queen of Binary Kingdom. She is voiced by Kusuda Aina. Infinity * Leader of Infinity. His real intention is still unknown. He is voiced by Miyano Mamoru. * First commander of Infinity. A prideful man who tends to look down on others. He is the personification of flamer. He is voiced by Suwabe Junichi. * Second commander of Infinity and the youngest of three. He is quick-witted, but easy to lose his composure when he's losing the battle. He is the personification of troll. He is voiced by Morikubo Showtaro. * Third commander of Infinity, a fearsome man who acts as Einn's right-hand man. He is a cold and calculating man. Tvo and Drei are afraid of him. He is the personification of unjust banning. He is voiced by Ono Daisuke. * A mysterious person that is said to be Einn's partner. * Monsters created from human's misery. Others * Reina's classmate. A shy girl who likes drawing. She becomes a huge fan of Cure Actor after she got saved by the latter. She is voiced by Uchida Aya. * Reina's classmate. She recently transferred from Kansai region & really loves making puns. She is voiced by Iida Riho. * President of newspaper club, 3rd year. She's gathering news about recent attacks of the mysterious monsters around the school. She is voiced by Kubou Yurika. * Reina's aunt; a doctor. Reina is currently living under her care. She is voiced by Han Keiko. * Reina's stern homeroom teacher. He was Infinity's first victim. He is voiced by Kusunoki Taiten. * A street musician. Her songs tell about dreams and believing in one's self. She sometimes gives life advice to Reina and the others. Her real name is . She is voiced by Mimori Suzuko. * Reina's old friend. They used to go to the same school until Tomoka moved away. She's currently studying abroad. She is voiced by Niita Emi. Items * The Cyber Idol Cures' transformation item. It took shape of a white smartphone. It also has a virtual room where the Cure's respective fairy partner resides. Locations * The Cyber Idol Cures' hometown. It is a small seaside town. * Reina's high school. * A magical kingdom where the fairies live. It's located on the other side of WonderWorld. * An ever-growing, dark forest in Binary Kingdom which is said to be materialization of negative feelings. Trivia * Cyber Idol Pretty Cure is the first series where the lead character has to fight alone for several episodes before finding other cures. ** It's the third series where the cure(s) fight alone before forming/joining a team after HeartCatch Pretty Cure! and HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! * Cyber Idol Pretty Cure is the fifth series to have phone-shaped transformation device. * Cyber Idol Pretty Cure is the first series where the fairy partners live inside the transforming device instead of transforming into one. * The main characters as well as several secondary characters are voiced by µ's from LoveLive! ** Opening, endings and some of the theme songs are also sung by µ's. Gallery External Links *Cyber Idol Pretty Cure on fanfiction.net__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:User: Cure Ageha Category:Cyber Idol Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Cyber Themed Category:Cyber Life Themed Category:Fanseries